Tu puedes ser mi paz
by danitha77
Summary: natsu esta triste por que lucy lo ha dejado, no puede entender por que la rubia no queria estar mas con el. no podia soportarlo por lo que comenzo a beber mucho hasta perder la nocion del tiempo y un hermoso mago de hielo no perderia la oportunidad de poder tener a su amado dragoncito. GRATSU 100%


no podia creer lo que habia ocurrido, su querida princesa celestial lo estaba botando, se escapaba de sus manos y el no podia hacer nada, mas que tomar un vaso de licor y atragantarse con el.

-hey natsu no deverias parar de beber? -pregunto un desconcertado mago de hielo al lado del nombrado

-no te me..metas gray .-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas

-dime que te ha pasado natsu -dijo ahora preocupado

-lu...lucy me ha dejado -por fin se le resbalaron unas lagrimas por sus lindos ojos. -yo...no se que ha pasado gray.

-vamos, cuentame que sucedio natsu -dijo mentras le observava beber

Flash back

-natsu, yo tengo que hablar contigo

-dime lucy -sonrio este, pues siempre estaba feliz de ver a la rubia

-no. no me sonrias asi -agacho su cabeza

-el pelirosa subio una ceja pues no entendia- de que estas hablando lucy

-natsu dejemoslo hasta aqui

-¿que cosa? -dije con preocupacion

-yo, ya no quiero ser mas tu novia natsu -dijo por fin

-pe..pero por que lucy -dije con desesperacion

-no quiero hablar de eso

-vamos lucy dime, no puedes terminar conmigo asi sin explicaciones

-natsu, tu no me amas a mi- dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-no digas eso, yo solo puedo mirarte a ti

-no natsu tu estas enamorado de otra persona, alguien que siempre esta a tu lado, pero no te atreves a admitir y no quiero que cuando te des cuenta de eso haverme enamorado aun mas de ti, es doloroso pensar que me abandonaras por el.

-¿que? pero de que rayos hablas, solo me gustas tu

-natsu, por favor, vete de mi casa nesesito pensar las cosas, pero no perdamos nuestra amistad por favor -lloro al fin la rubia callendo de rodillas al piso- no quiero perder tu amistad. tan solo con eso me conformo

-me acerque a ella y le seque sus lagrimas aunque mi corazon dolia mucho -yo, siempre sere tu amigo- sonrei falsamente

-te amo natsu

-yo tambien a ti lucy

despues de eso me marche y llegue al gremio, no he parado de beber desde entonces -dijo natsu casi sin poder moverse de lo mariado que estaba

-mira, puedes traer dos vasos mas -dijo gray

-g...gray -natsu lo miro confuso

-vamos a beber

-ok -sonrio un poco

ya pasado el rato podia notarse un natsu que descansaba en la mesa pues ya habia bebido demaciado y su cuerpo no aguanto mas

-hay natsu, nunca pense que el beberia de esa forma -dijo miranje desconsertada

-no te preocupes, lo llevare a mi casa -dijo gray

-mmm... -pronuncio la peliblanca

-que...que pasa ?

-esta sonrio- no le hagas cosas extrañas gray -rio

-que? claro que no, por que habria de hacerlo -preguntro sonrojado el pelinegro

-no te hagas el inocente gray, todos sabemos que ambos se quieren de una forma extraña pero bonita -dijo esta

-no es nada de eso, ademas el estaba con lucy -dijo un poco irritado, saliendo del gremio

-bueno natsu, creo que te quedaras en mi casa por hoy -suspiro gray mientras lo tendia en la cama.

-l..lucy no te vayas -pronuncio unas palabras dormido

-tanto la quieres -se mordio el labio por lo obvio, le miro un poco mas de cerca -realmente eres lindo -dijo pues el pelirosa estaba con sus labios medio abierto y con sus mejillas medias sonrojadas- yo...-queria besarlo, esta seria su unica oportunidad -perdon natsu.

lo que no espero el pelinegro que cuando estaba a punto de tocar los labios de natsu este abriera sus ojos.

-que estas ...asiendo gray .-pregunto este confuso

-aaaah! na..nada nada natsu -dijo alejandose y moviendo sus manos

-tu querias besarme -sonrio el dragon slayer

-no es eso, yo te queria sacar algo que tenias -dijo en su defensa

- mm,...que mala suerte -dijo el pelirosa- yo queria que gray-sama me besara.

-que?

-por que no me besas? por que no soy lo bastante bueno -comenso a llorar- por que quieres a alguien mas verdad, por eso ni tu ni lucy quieren estar conmigo.

-noo, tu eres lo bastante bueno, eres lo mejor, pe..pero como puedo besarte cuando estas asi

-yo amo...yo amo a gray -lloro como un niño pequeño, lo unico que pude hacer fue abrasarlo.

-estas seguro de lo que dices natsu -dije algo desconcertado

-si, yo amo a gray -me miro con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. degraciadamente esa imagen fue mucho para mi, no pude contenerme mas, lo bese como nunca habia besado a nadie, un beso desesperado de parte de los dos, como habia anhelado poder tocar esos labios tan ardientes.

-natsu, yo ,...quiero...tenerte

-gray -dijo ruborizado

comenze a tocar su entrepierna la cual estaba comenzando a despertar, natsu, como amaba tocarte, me gustas tanto, movia mis manos en un va y ven para existar el miembro de natsu, no paso mucho hasta que natsu se corrio .

-gomen -dijo avergonzado

-no hay problema -dije agitado, saque mi mano y la lami -eres delicioso natsu

-no digas cosas asi -se avergonzo aun mas -yo..yo tambien quiero probarte -dijo timidamente

-sonrei- adelante

se acerco a mi y desabrocho con torpesa mi pantalon, saco mi miembro, y comeso a lamerlo, era todo un principiante a pesar de que tubiera novia, comese a moverle su cabeza para darle un ritmo y pronto ya no necesito ayuda, era increible ver esa imagen, no pude aguantar mas y me corri en su boca y este trago toda mi sustancia.

-gray tambien, es delicioso -dijo timido

-natsu no puedo mas -dije

lo voltee, baje sus pantalones dejando a mi vista una hermosa y rosada entrada, meti mis dedos para dilatar un poco y no fuera tan doloroso para el, empese con un dedo a lo que conquesto con un grito de dolor.

-tranquilo -susurre

cuando se acostumbro a uno, entre el segundo, dios escuchar los gemidos de natsu era tan exitante, sentia que mi miembro me explotaria.

-gray. me..metelo ya por favor- dijo

-esta bien, avisame si te duele -dije mientras acomodaba mi miembro en su entrada

-aaaaaaaah...due..duele gray, sacalo -dijo con dolor

-calmate natsu, pronto pasara -dije mientras me movia lentamente.

pronto sus gritos de dolor se convirtieron de placer, y me encantaba, oir sus gemidos eran musica para mi y me existaba mas que me pidiera.

-ooh si natsu, no sabes cuanto habia querido esto .-dijo el pelinegro

-callate, mas fuerte gray -desia el pelirosa

-dios natsu

-gray...ah creo que me...me vendre

-yo tambien

-te amo.- oi susurrar

ambos llegamos al climax, despues de eso nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama, si natsu estaba en mi cama.

-mmm...dond.e..donde estoy -limpie mis ojos- esta no es la habitacion de lucy ni mi casa- mire a mi lado- gr..gray?

-natsu, ya despertaste

-gray que...que hisimos ayer? -grito el dragon slayer

-pues, lo hisimos - dijo sin importancia el pelinegro

-no puedo creerlo, te aprobechaste de mi?

-que ? pero si tu me pediste

-pero estaba...estaba ebrio gray

-mmm...pues solo enterate que lo que hisimos anoche, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado

-el mago de fuego se ruboriso -por que dices esto

-ayer tu dijiste que me amabas natsu ¿era mentira?

-es que...

-yo te amo ¿y tu?

-se mordio los labios -tambien

-entonces natsu ¿te arrepientes?

-no, no me arrepiento -dijo sonrojado

-natsu seras mi novio -lo miro fijamente

-si gray, quiero ser tu novio

-y que pasa con lucy

-yo...la ame, pero yo te amaba a ti antes que a ella pero no sabia lo que sentias por mi

-te amo natsu

el mago de hielo lo beso con dulzura, esperando que desde ese dia, una nueva historia se escribiria en el gremio.


End file.
